


The Ace, the Gay, and the Bisexual

by Mr_Gullible



Series: Sirius Black and the boyfriend + brother [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marauders era, Regulus is a supportive brother, and a little nosey, pride week at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gullible/pseuds/Mr_Gullible
Summary: Probably a drabble since it's short but oh wellRegulus wonders about the relationship between his openly gay brother and his friend





	The Ace, the Gay, and the Bisexual

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a diverse school. Ranging from purebloods to muggleborns, the students come from different races, religions, even the occasional animagi, or during this time, a werewolf as well. Not only that, but has diverse sexualities as well. For about a week or so each school year, students are encouraged to be open about these things. Most students, will wear a pin, carry a flag, some of the more extreme students will use a bit of face paint. But no one. No student can match young Sirius Black in his extremity when it came to Pride. He was already known for being loud and out there, no shame about anything. But when came Pride, even the students who somehow hadn’t been a victim or even a witness of one of the stunts Sirius was apart of, they quickly found these claims to be true.

The Black brothers, to match their name had pitch black hair. That didn’t stop Sirius. Putting an array of dyes into his hair, in the light, his hair had a rainbow effect. That wasn’t enough for him though, along with that he had a flag painted onto his face like stated before. And more often than not he would abandon the dress code to wear a full sized flag as a cloak. After the first year, the teachers gave up on trying to get him to follow the dress code.

It wasn’t a secret that the two brothers were much different than the other. Sirius, loud and a troublemaker. Regulus, on the other hand, was quiet and followed all rules. And Pride displayed another difference between the brothers. While Sirius was very out there about his preference, Regulus simply wore a small pin. A pin that showed he wasn’t interested in anyone. 

But seeing his brother didn’t make Regulus feel as though he was being obnoxious like he usually did when Sirius went over the top. This time he felt proud, and even a bit jealous. Sirius was so proud and comfortable with who he is. Regulus, on the other hand, wasn’t brave enough to put himself out there like his brother. It’s not that he was ashamed in it, he was just worried about word getting to his parents. He was held to a high expectation of being the perfect son. Something he was often angry with Sirius about.

The thought of Sirius brought Regulus’s attention back to his brother. Who was now messing with his taller friend that Regulus recognised as Remus. He, on the other hand, was much more subtle, only a pin on his sweater that had the bisexual flag on it. Watching them brought up a question. Were they together? Regulus thought surely if they were together Sirius would’ve announced it to the whole school by now. That made him decide to keep an eye on them in the future, to see if one of them would give it away.

Time passed it only gave one distinct answer, they definitely had feelings for each other. As Regulus kept an eye on them he noticed patterns. Physical contact between Sirius and Remus was much softer than say, Sirius and James. And whether the two knew it themselves or not, they often moved closer to each other, such as scooting closer while sitting or just walking close by. It wasn’t until near the end of the term that Regulus got his for sure answer. When he and the other two Marauders caught Remus and Sirius in an unused classroom.


End file.
